Watashi wa anata no o aishite masu Otouto
by Raven-Mustang
Summary: Sasuke swears that he hates his brother, but on the anniversary of his clan's death, he seems to change his mind...sort of. On Hitaus
1. Beginning

Watashi wa anata no o aishite masu.....Otouto...

A/N:Well... this is it....my first fiction on FanFiction...but don't worry! I'm not a complete noob at this sort of thing...I write on a daily basis and read fanfiction as much as I can! The only thing that was stopping me from writing fanfiction on the internet was that 1. I didn't have my own computer...and 2. I didn't have wifi...and sadly enough I still don't have Wifi...only dial up...which my mom has to sign me on to do which makes it suck EVEN MORE! TwT...But I got my own laptop for my 16th birthday! So that's one off the list! This is actually my Doujinshi in written form...although I still haven't drawn my doujinshi ^w^'... but I'm working on it! anyhoodles...I should get in with it so I don't bore you to death before you even begin to read my fiction....So...Onward!

Pairing: ItachiXSasuke, and some other random pairings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my naruto stuff...and that's ALOT! Uber angst! Yet if I did...It would be rated M like this little baby for Yaoi goodness! The rights to Naruto, its story and characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei! The only other thing I own is my OC that I'm adding in because she is awesome!

Warnings and other stuff: Rated M for Yaoi goodness...violence and language. Constructive critisism on my work is always appreciated...cause I know I'm not really that good at writing...my paragraph using skills suck but I'm trying...so If i forget to make paragraphs please bare with me...and or throw a shoe at my head and force me to do it....and flamers...don't waste your freakin' time cause you suck and should go die by jumping off a cliff with uber death spikes at the bottom! Don't like...don't read! IT'S THAT SIMPLE!!

A/N:Sorry for ranting...but one last thing...the title means "I love you...little brother" in Japanese, plus every time I use Japanese that people may or may not understand I'm going to explain them at the bottom, and other things that I feel need to be explained ok? Talking in double quotes, thinking in single. Italics means...well I'm not gonna tell you cause it will ruin the first part of the story for you. And for purposes of the story, everyone is three years older, so Sasuke was ten when Itachi killed the :15, Itachi:21...well, enough rambling...onto the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Beginning

_"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he looked around, everything around the Uchiha manor had been damaged severely, there were cracks in the concrete with kunai sticking out of them, all the Uchiha family symbols were either punctured with kunai and shuriken or cut, depending on what they were on._

_Sasuke was worried, he looked around, all the lights were off, 'it's too early for everyone to be in bed' the young Uchiha thought. Getting extremely worried, Sasuke began to run to his home. He ran around the corner to come upon a most disturbing sight. Bodies littered the ground covered in blood; the buildings looked the same as the other ones which made Sasuke worry more. Also making him even more scared. 'What's going on?' he thought to himself starting to run again, his fear rising as the bodies became more frequent as he ran. Upon reaching his home, Sasuke stopped and shivered, his home seemed even more quiet and eerie than before. The young Uchiha entered his home looking around, on his toes. He slowly took his shoes off and looked around the empty house."Tou-san?...Kaa-san?"Sasuke said worriedly as he looked around at the empty kitchen._

_Suddenly Sasuke heard a scream from the other side of his house near his...parent's room. The young Uchiha ran as fast as he could, and stopped in front of his parent's door and shook violently. It was even quieter than before, and a cold aura washed over everything causing a shiver to run down Sasuke's back. 'Whoever did this is behind this door 'the Raven-haired boy thought. Sasuke's hands shook as they reached for the door handles. Another scream erupted from behind the door and Sasuke froze. After a few moments Sasuke growled at himself and thought 'move...Sasuke...MOVE!'_

_He slowly opened the door and gasped...there lay his parents, covered in blood, the crimson liquid draining from them staining the floor. "TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN!" he yelled, still frozen._

_Suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows over his dead parent's bodies. It was Sasuke's Aniki...Itachi Uchiha."Aniki!" The younger Uchiha said. "W-Who did this? W-What's going on?" _

_Itachi smirked slightly and gazed at his younger brother, activating his Mankgyekou Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened and he screamed in fear as he watched the murder of his entire clan including his parents. Sasuke screamed so loudly he was sure he had lost his voice. He then fell to the ground, shuddering in fear and pain. "Aniki why? Why did you do this?!" the young Uchiha asked, his voice trembling as he spoke._

_"To test the limits...of my ability." was the simple answer that the older Uchiha gave._

_Sasuke's eyes widened even more, "To test the limits...of your ability?" he asked "that's why you murdered every single member of our clan?...Are you CRAZY?!" he yelled, suddenly running to his brother. Itachi punched his Otouto in the stomach, causing the younger Uchiha to fall to the ground._

_Sasuke coughed loudly in pain, saliva dripping from his mouth and onto the blood covered ground. Suddenly...realizing what had just occurred, Sasuke became frightened...more frightened than he ever had before. His eyes widened and he slowly stood up mumbling, staring at his aniki before turning and running; "I'm scared, I'm scared!"_

_Sasuke ran outside barely noticing the dead bodies, he screamed into the night with extreme fear in his voice. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!"_

_Tears ran down Sasuke's face as he ran for his life...not really knowing where he was running to, nor caring, he was just running to get away, anyway he could. Suddenly Itachi appeared out of nowhere looking at Sasuke with an angry Sharingan gaze."Foolish Otouto...If you wish to kill me one day...foster your hatred and despise me...surviving in such an unsightly manner as this..." He spat. With each word, Itachi stepped closer and closer to the frightened boy. He then smirked. "By all means...run...cling to your wretched life"_

_Sasuke shook violently in fear as his brother got even closer to him. Itachi then knelt to his Otouto and took his chin in hand. Sasuke's eyes widened and the tears streamed down his face even harder. Itachi's face fell at the sight, he sighed gently and he gently closed the gap between his Otouto's lips and his own. The kiss was over as quickly as it began. "Goodbye...Sasuke" Itachi whispered against his Otouto's lips._

_Sasuke opened his eyes, never really realizing when he had closed them. Itachi...was gone....The tears streamed down his face at full force now and he screamed in anger and agony. "ANIKI!!!!" With that, Sasuke passed out._

"Sasuke-kun....Sasuke-kun!" a silver short haired maroon eyed girl said, she shook the boy yelling his name. She sighed and dropped the boy back into the bed running fingers through her hair muttering something about 'stupid boys.' She had come into Sasuke's room because she heard screaming. She entered only to find Sasuke tangled in his sheets face scrunched up in pain, a sheen of cold sweat covered his face. She had been trying to wake him up for five minutes now...to no avail.

The girl sighed again and sat down on the bed, slumping over a little. Suddenly out of the blue, Sasuke thrashed out screaming "ANIKI!" and then went completely still. The silver-haired girl jolted in surprise an then frowned rubbing her back that had just been kicked .She looked at Sasuke worriedly, she knew he was having a nightmare, Sasuke had been having nightmares for some time now...but they seemed to be getting worse and worse as the days went by.

The maroon eyed girl then sighed and decided to give it another go. She stood up and began with the tedious task of untangling Sasuke from his sheets. When she finally got his legs and arms untangled, she pulled the white sheets up to Sasuke's neck. At least he wasn't thrashing anymore. The woman quickly ran out of the boy's room and into the bathroom down the hall, and wetted a towel. She went back to Sasuke's side and placed the cold towel upon his forehead. She sighed, sitting on the bed once again. She pet Sasuke's head and asked to no one in particular. "What's going on with this boy?"

Suddenly, Sasuke shot up, gasping for breath. This action caused the girl to lose her balance and unceremoniously fall onto the hard floor. She groaned out in protest as her already hurt back was hit again."Dammit Sasuke! What's your damage?!" she exclaimed, rubbing her sore back.

The raven-haired gennin didn't answer for a moment, the towel falling off his forehead and into his lap. He stared into space. The maroon eyed girl groaned again and she stood, still holding her back. She waved a hand in front of the boy's face and sighed when he didn't respond. "You're hopeless...you know that Sasuke-kun?" she asked, sitting next to the boy and petting his hair slightly.

This action caused a strange reaction from Sasuke. He looked at the girl with innocent eyes, eyes not yet corrupted with the world. "K-Kaa...san?" he asked, as if in a stupor. The girl's eyes widened, but she smiled and pet Sasuke's hair more, gently pulling her into her arms."Yes Sasuke...it's me" she answered, knowing that Sasuke needed this, she wanted to help the distressed boy.

"Kaa-san" the boy whispered, tears sliding down his face."I had a horrible nightmare where Itachi nii-san killed you, and father, and everyone else, but he left me alive....and he...he kissed me...Is that wrong Kaa-san?" Sasuke's 'Kaa-san's' eyes widened...she knew Itachi....She had been there when Itachi had come back to take Naruto...she saw what Itachi had done to Sasuke. She had jumped in the way to save Sasuke...only to be caught in the Mangyekou Sharingan blast along with Sasuke. She had seen Itachi kill the clan... but she never saw Itachi kiss Sasuke...this news came as a surprise to the girl.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked looking up at the silver-haired girl, waiting for the answer. "O-oh....Sasuke...chan...." She found it more fitting to call him 'chan' in his innocent like state "It's not wrong for brothers to kiss each other"

"B-but it wasn't like the other times Aniki has kissed me...." he replied digging his head into the crook of her neck.

'Kaa-san' sighed and smiled hugging Sasuke closer, "It was just a dream son...It doesn't matter". Sasuke then nodded his head and sniffed. He took his face out of the crook of his 'Kaa-san's' neck and smiled an innocent child's smile, teeth and all. "Th-thank you Kaa-san...you always make me feel better."

"It's my job Sasuke-chan...But I want you to do one thing for me..." She smiled petting his hair still.

"Yes Kaa-san?" the Uchiha asked, looking at the girl with those unfamiliar innocent eyes of his.

The girl leaned closer, quickly making a few hand signs and poking Sasuke in the head. "I want you to wake up for me....." she whispered in his ear.

The boy only blinked confusedly (a/n: Is that a word?) and rubbed his forehead, he then replied "But Kaa-san...I'm already..." Suddenly his sentence was cut off; his innocent childlike eyes were replaced with the eyes that were more familiar to Sasuke's persona, cold distant ...lacking most emotions...but being a perceptive woman...the girl could always see that he could never hide all of them.

"Kibou..."The raven-haired boy said... looking at the girl."What are you doing in here?"

Kibou only smiled...there he was...there was the Sasuke she had come to know. "You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep." was her simple answer.

Sasuke mentally cursed himself for letting anyone see him as weak as that, even if it was Kibou. He looked at the silver-haired girl, his ever present scowl upon his face. Yet Kibou didn't swoon like every other girl in this village (or woman for that matter) she was the only girl in the village he actually liked. She wasn't weak like the other girls their age, and he would never actually admit it...but she was like a sister to him. She was always there to comfort him...even the first time they met.

_"Class..."A tan, brown-haired man with a scar over his nose said, demanding everyone's attention, "I want you to settle down so that I may introduce you all to a new student today, her name is Kibou Inukawa." A ten year old version of Kibou stood in the middle of two men, looking very frightened. _

_The tan man was to her right, and another man, with silver hair as well was to her left, he had a headband covering his left eye, and a mask covering the rest of his face, yet you could tell, he was smiling. She was holding both of their hands for dear life, afraid that if she let go...she would lose them forever."I want you to be nice to her...she has had a rough life and she just needs some time to get used to all that has happened to her." he continued, as the whole class stared at the girl, obviously wondering what had happened to her._

_"Why's she holding to yours and Hatake-san's hands Iruka -sensei?" a pink-haired green eyed girl asked with curiosity in her eyes._

_The younger version of Iruka blushed lightly, looking at Kakashi through the corner of his eye. The silver-haired Jounin only smiled brightly, and answered for Iruka, "She is mine and Iruka's adopted daughter..."_

_Iruka flushed more and hung his head a little trying to hide it. Kakashi only smiled brighter behind his mask, seeming quite content with letting that piece of information slip wasn't a big surprise in the leaf village when Iruka and Kakashi married, basically everyone in the village (thanks to Gai) figured out that they had been dating...and when they finally tied the knot 6 months ago, everyone's reactions seemed to hold a hint of 'finally!' .Anyway, Kakashi smiled down at his daughter who amazingly looked so much like him. If people didn't know that Kibou was adopted, they would for sure say that Kakashi was her biological father."Kibou-chan...Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" the silver-haired man said looking down at the little girl._

_The girl's eyes widened and she tightened her hold on Kakashi's hand. He smiled and kneeled to the younger girl and put his hands on her back whispering "You can do it" before pushing her in front of he and Iruka a little bit._

_Meanwhile, from the audience if this little scene...a ten year old Sasuke looked at the girl in disgust, she had a rough life? Hell he had had a rougher life by ten years old then most people had their whole lives. And here this girl was, frightened to even speak to someone other than her so called 'parents'. She was even lucky to have parents, while he had none. He didn't even have a family, but did he tremble in fear when approached with the idea of talking to people he didn't know? Hell no! He was an Uchiha dammit! And he would be dammed if he was like that! He was going to get strong and kill Itachi! He could already tell that he was not going to like this girl. She was probably going to end up liking Sasuke like all the other girls his age. He grimaced slightly from his seat as he watched the girl fidget with the ends of her pale blue dress, looking at the floor. 'Pathetic' and 'weak' were the two words that went through his head when he saw the girl...the same two words that Itachi had used to describe himself almost a year ago. The girl's fists clenched into her dress. Sasuke didn't even realize that most of the other students were whispering and laughing at the girl, 'great' he thought the girl was now probably going start crying now. He scoffed at her weakness silently. Suddenly she looked up at the class with a glare that rivaled Itachi's in Sasuke's mind, and this girl was only ten!"My name is Kibou Inukawa! I'm ten years old and my whole clan was murdered before my eyes not even a month ago by a man I don't even know! And if you baka bastards want to make fun of me fine! but do it in front of my own damn face, instead of being cowards and whispering behind my back like the little fuckers you are!" she yelled._

_The whispers stopped immediately. That was unexpected....VERY unexpected, especially to the young Uchiha...she was just like him, her whole clan murdered. He certainly wasn't expecting her to have such a colorful vocabulary or such a frightening glare either. He looked up at the girls 'parents' they didn't even look surprised by the girl's language. "Kibou-chan...Remember what we told you about using those words?" Iruka asked calmly._

_The girl's glare vanished, turning into an embarrassed and ashamed blush "You told me not to use them...Kaa-san" she mumbled looking down and fiddling with the ends of her dress again._

_Suddenly everyone burst out laughing...all except a few collected souls out there, including Sasuke. Kibou looked up, confused about what she did. "Iruka-sensei is a man you ugly baka!" the pink-haired girl screamed mockingly, tears running down her face from laughing so hard. "What are you blind along with stupid?" the blond-haired aqua eyed girl next to her._

_Sasuke inwardly scowled at the behavior of the other students. Children could be so cruel sometimes. The water works were surely going to start and he just wanted to get class going so he could get strong and kill Itachi._

_Suddenly, Kibou looked up in the direction of where, the pink-haired girl, Sakura, was sitting, and next to her, the blond-haired girl, Ino. Sasuke's eyes widened along with some others, including, a blue-haired, violet eyed girl. The silver-haired girl's eyes were red like the sharingan and even had all three black comma-like marks in them, but she also had veins popping out near both of her eyes, like the Byakugan, the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke was so confused, but he was also very intrigued. He had never seen anything even remotely like this in his life. The silver-haired girl glared at Sakura and Ino, the glare having two times the deadly force with those strange yet intriguing eyes of hers. Even from where he was sitting, Sasuke could feel the coldness in that glare...it reminded him of Itachi. The raven-haired boy shivered subconsciously and watched the girl. Suddenly, she was gone. Sasuke's eyes widened...where did she go? Two pain filled screams filled the air; Sasuke looked in its general direction to see that it was Sakura and Ino. Their faces were smashed down onto the desks. Wait...since when was there two Kibous?! Both of the girls had one of their arms twisted painfully behind their backs, and their faces smashed forcefully into the desks. Both of the Kibous growled out in a voice that should not belong to a ten year old, let alone a ten year old girl, "Say that again and I'll rip your arms off, you're lucky I'm giving you a warning first."_

_As if to prove her point, Kibou yanked the arms in her grasp harder, elicting two more screams of pain from her captives. They pleaded to let go...but obviously it went to unhearing or uncaring ears."I'm not stupid, I know that Kaa-san is a man, and before you ask me why I call him 'kaa-san',I'm going to save time and tell you all now" she growled looking around to all those who were laughing. Her eyes landed on Sasuke's and her gaze softened slightly before hardening when she looked at the next person._

_"I call him Kaa-san" she continued, "Because when I first met him... I saw that he had long hair, like a woman...and that Tou-san's hair was short...like a man's...it was my first reaction to call him that..."_

_Sasuke was amazed at how her so called 'parents' that she was talking about right now had not stopped her yet. I mean they were a chunnin and a Jounin, weren't they? He looked to see them just standing in the front of the room like they had been before, not even moving. Looking as though they didn't....want to stop her. Well unbeknownst to Sasuke, and all of the other students in the room. It wasn't that they didn't WANT to stop her...it's that they couldn't. Even though Kibou was only ten, she had already mastered the Kekkei Genkais of her clan...and yes...I said Kekkei GenkaiS as in plural. One was her eyes...the Shiakugan it's called, a mixture of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The second was the one she was currently using on her 'parents' The Stun Jutsu. It allows her to stop the movement of anyone she chose. And for the moment she had chosen Kakashi and Iruka. She wanted to get her point across without her 'parents' interrupting her._

_"My second reason...and this one sounds more logical than my last...a family usually consists of a mother and a father...no?" Kibou got no answer for the rhetorical question."Calling them both 'Tou-san' would be incredibly confusing, so I use 'Kaa-san as a nickname of sorts, since a nickname is often a way to differentiate between two similarly named people. Yet in this case, they are both men, and technically both my Tou-san....I call him 'Kaa-san' for their benefit and my own...so all of you deal with it!"_

_Sasuke stared at the girl with wonder, this girl certainly had a wide range of vocabulary and grammar...since he couldn't even begin to understand what most of that last sentence meant. He was sure no one else in this room besides Kakashi and Iruka understood it either._

_"Kibou-chan...Are you finished making your point?" Kakashi asked calmly, getting mad when Kibou was mad never ended good....he had learned that the hard way._

_Kibou's glare and frown instantly turned into a smile at the sound of her Tou-san's voice. "Yes, almost Tou-san!" she said smiling and nodding._

_The smile was gone as soon as she finished and said to everyone. "Make fun of me or anything else...even behind my back...I WILL find out....and I WILL kill you."_

_She released the girls' arms and the clone of herself disappeared, along with her real self... only to appear next to her parents, her eyes back to normal and a smile on her face. "Kibou-chan...Please don't threaten the other students..."Iruka finally got a word in after all this time._

_Kibou nodded and said "I'm sorry Kaa-san and I'm sorry to those of you who didn't laugh or whisper about me for my outburst." she bowed her head and then smiled. _

_Sasuke was confused, was this girl crazy of something? One second she's trying to rip the arms off of two girls and the next she's smiling and apologizing to those who didn't laugh or whisper. Sasuke kind of felt bad for judging her the way he did. Even though he said nothing he had thought plenty of rude things. He didn't know why, but the first chance he got he was going to apologize. "Alright Kibou-chan why don't you sit next to..." Iruka-sensei trailed off, looking for somewhere to put the girl. Everyone was secretly praying that the crazy girl didn't sit next to them. "Sasuke."_

_You could literally hear the sighs of relief coming from around the classroom. Sasuke was astounded, why did Iruka-sensei choose him? Like he was special or something. He didn't really mind, he knew as long as he didn't get the girl mad that he should be ok...and he did promise himself to apologize to the girl for his earlier thoughts. "Hai...Iruka-sensei" Kibou answered with a bow, apparently going out of friendly 'he's my Tou-san...Kaa-san...whatever' speak to 'he's my sensei' speak._

_"Bye Kibou-chan, be good for Iruka...alright?" Kakashi said kissing the top of Kibou's head, she nodded and smiled,"Ok Tou-san...I will be!"_

_He turned to Iruka after ruffling Kibou's hair a little and whispered in his ear before turning and 'poofing' away. "And I'll see YOU tonight, 'Ruka-koi"_

_Iruka's face flushed darkly as Kibou went to her newly designated seat and sat. Iruka blinked and came back down to earth. He cleared his throat and began with today's lesson. Fire style jutsu's. Sasuke sighed, he already knew all he was going to and needed to know already. I mean his clan is famous for its fire style Jutsu. Or...it was. Sasuke shook his head, he didn't' want to think about that right now. As Kibou sat down she smiled at Sasuke and extended her hand, "Kibou Inukawa! Nice to meet you!" _

_Sasuke blinked and warily took the girls hand, he then smiled and said, "I know, I kinda figured by your outburst earlier."_

_Kibou's face flushed and she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Oh...r-right...I almost forgot, hehe...sorry about that" she whispered, "I noticed that you were one of the only ones who didn't laugh at me for what I said...thank you." She smiled at Sasuke and he smiled back. He was going to like this girl...he could already tell. She hadn't fawned over him yet. He liked that this girl had at least a little shred of dignity, and strength, DAMN she was strong! He liked that about the girl too._

_Sasuke then remembered that he needed to apologize, "Actually" he began nervously, "when you first came in here...I was really skeptical about you...I kinda thought you were weak looking by the way you were acting...but I can see that I was wrong...and I'm sorry for thinking those rude things about you."_

_Sasuke expected the girl to get mad at him...but she didn't, she only smiled again. "Thank you very much for telling me that...uh..." she trailed off slowly._

_"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha" the boy replied._

_Kibou smiled "Thank you Uchiha.....san? That's very nice of you and I appreciate your honesty about it..."_

_"You're welcome" Sasuke answered smiling as well, he didn't really know why though, this girl just made you want to smile with her when she smiled, it was contagious!_

_"Y'know...It might be a little too early to say this Uchiha-san..."Kibou said looking at the board, pretending to be paying attention."But I can already tell that you and I are going to be really good friends!"_

_'Friends?' Sasuke thought. He didn't really have any friends; his classmates were really just acquaintances, or more like rivals. His fan girls were well...fan girls. Sasuke didn't know why...but he felt that he actually COULD become good friends with this girl._

_Suddenly the bell rang for recess, wow! Had time really flown by that fast?! Kibou's eyes widened as she stood up she bowed as she let Sasuke pass her, "I'm sorry, I made you miss the lesson 'cause I was talking to you and annoying you...I'm sorry!"_

_Sasuke just laughed, "It's alright, and I knew everything he was talking about anyway..."_

_Kibou looked up and smiled looking excited, "Really?!" she asked "So did I!"_

_Sasuke laughed again, something else he hadn't done in a long time, truly laugh. He had just met this girl and she was already having an effect on him._

_"That's good then...right?" Sasuke asked while walking out the door._

_Kibou just nodded as she followed him out the door, "So" she began, fiddling with the bottom of her dress again, "Do you want to play..." she looked up into Sasuke's blank face and waved her hands back and forth in front of her body defensively, "O-or we-we could just talk some more...If you want to that is."_

_Sasuke smiled at her nervousness, she obviously never really had many friends either by the way she was acting. "I would rather talk than play right at this moment in time" Sasuke stated walking foreword._

_Kibou nodded and followed along next to him, she looked up and avoided his eyes, she was very nervous, Sasuke was right...she really didn't have a lot of friends...let alone boy friends! She looked up seeing a tree with a swing across the play ground. She suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand and began running to it. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, just running along with the girl._

_"Up in the tree" She answered looking back at him, "We can talk up there and no one can bug us or hear us" she smiled and ran faster._

_Sasuke had to admit that sounded kinda nice, climbing the tree was fun, and talking with someone where no one could bug you would be really nice too. "Good idea" He said._

_"Thanks" Kibou said turning to smile at him once again even though she couldn't see where she was going now._

_"Be careful Inukawa-san! You're going to run into someone if you don't be careful!" Sasuke said hastily._

_Kibou smiled and nodded letting Sasuke's hand go as the approached the tree, she ran faster...right towards the tree. "Inukawa-san! The tree! Watch out!"_

_The boy tried to catch up with her but she was too fast, she just kept running...and ran...up the tree?! Sasuke's mouth fell open as Kibou smiled at him from the tree. "Cool trick...huh, Uchiha-san!" she said squatting on a tree branch._

_Sasuke's mouth was still open and he asked with awe and admiration, "How did you do that?"_

_Kibou smiled bigger, "It's just chakra control, all you have to do is gather chakra in the soles of your feet to just the right amount to where you can run up the tree without falling off or breaking the tree, trust me..." she sighed, "It's a lot harder than it looks, it took me a couple weeks of intense training to get it right, they probably don't teach it in the academy 'cause it's an advanced skill."_

_Sasuke sighed, this girl was unbelievable, being able to run up a tree with chakra at the age of ten...crazy. "You might not want to try it just yet...it's really hard the first couple of times to get it right...I fell off like three times and landed on my head." she laughed and rubbed her head "now come on silly! Get in the tree!"_

_Sasuke let out a chuckle and smiled climbing the tree old fashioned style. When reaching a certain branch, Kibou took his hand and yanked him all the way up."There" she said sitting across the branch from Sasuke. "Now we can talk...so, what do you wanna talk about?" _

_The girl wrapped her hands around her knees, which were pulled up to her chin so she could rest it on them. "How 'bout how you got so strong!" Sasuke asked excitedly, maybe she could help him kill Itachi! With how strong she was at only ten, she could help him train and get him strong enough to kill Itachi!_

_"Well" Kibou began "In the village I used to live in...Ninja are trained at a young age...even younger than here in the Leaf Village. I'm sorry but that's all I really know...That and My uncle trained me....When my clan was...murdered..." Sasuke mentally winced, he could tell that the subject was still touchy to her...he understood though...do he didn't push her any further than she wanted to."I lost all my memory of everything except the murder...training with my uncle...and a little of what my old Village was like...I don't remember its name...only that I loved living there...I miss it sometimes" she ended with a rather sad looking face._

_Sasuke smiled sadly too, memories of his family flashed through his brain...especially Itachi...NO! He hated Itachi! He didn't want to be thinking about him and how good his life was with Itachi before he murdered the clan. Yet no matter how many times Sasuke told himself that...in the back of his mind he knew he still missed his Aniki dearly._

_Suddenly Kibou smiled "But it's all ok now since Tou-san and Kaa-san adopted me...I'm not really Kibou Inukawa legally, I'm Kibou Hatake! Since Tou-san and Kaa-san are married! I love them so much! They've done so much for me...I could never thank them enough for what they did for me."_

_The silver-haired girl then said "Well what about you Uchiha-san...what about your family...do you have a Tou-san and a Kaa-san too?"_

_There it was...Sasuke knew that it would come down to this sooner or later...but he was ready for it."No...I don't have any family anymore..." he said strongly yet sadly._

_Kibou gasped "W-what happened?!"_

_Sasuke smiled a very sad smile, "M-My...Aniki...Itachi, He killed them all..."_

_Kibou gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes watered up and she said "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! That's SO much worse than what happened to my clan! I mean it was your Aniki?! That's so horrible! I'm sorry!"_

_Sasuke blinked, he wasn't expecting that reaction. Plus she had called him 'Sasuke-kun', and it sounded....right coming from her mouth. Sure all the other women in the village called him that but he didn't like it when they said it...but with Kibou...it sounded right."Hey! Inukawa! Uchiha!" a voice from below said._

_Kibou scowled slightly and looked down to see 3 older academy boys. Kibou frowned when she recognized them from her class."What?!" she asked annoyed "Can't you see we're talking up here?!"_

_"So!? Get your asses down here! We just wanna talk to you" the 'leader' said and then smirked "unless you're afraid."_

_Kibou growled and jumped to the ground from her perch, landing on her feet in a crouching position. "What?" she said as she stood and crossed her arms in annoyance._

_The three boys smirked and looked at each other "you think you're so tough cause you got those eyes and you hurt those girls huh?"The 'leader' said_

_Kibou nodded, "Is that all you wanted fuck faces?" she asked, raising a brow._

_The 'leader' growled and launched himself at the little girl, "You're gonna pay for that! I'm not as weak as Sakura and Ino!"_

_Kibou only sighed and sidestepped the boys primitive attack, not even uncrossing her arms. He growled and turned, intent on bashing his fist into the girl's face, but she was gone, "Huh? Where'd she go?" he asked as he looked around stupidly._

_Kibou chuckled from behind the boy and poked his shoulder, only to disappear behind him again when he turned around. "Baka." she simply stated, arms still crossed._

_The boy sneered, but got an idea, "Me? You're the one who's the baka...you think people are gonna give you special treatment just cause your family got murdered in front of you? From my point of view it just seems like your clan was a bunch of pathetic weaklings...Same goes for YOUR clan, Uchiha, your brother is just some crazy fuck that killed everyone and let you live. Seems like he took pity on your miserable soul. "He smirked, looking at Sasuke who's eyes hardened in anger._

_Wrong move, WAY wrong move. Kibou screamed in anger and threw herself at the boy, going so fast that he didn't even know what had hit him, "Take it back you fucking dickface! Take it the fuck back!" she screamed punching the boy in the face over and over as she straddled his waist, making sure that he couldn't get away._

_The boy shouted out in pain, as a crowd of children began to emerge, cheering on the girl. Now seemed as good of time as any for the boy's friends to come to his aide, but as they ran to the girl, two more of her appeared. Academy students that had not seen what happened in Iruka's class this morning stared at the girl with awe. Sasuke's eyes widened as Kibou's eyes turned into the red ones again. "I'll kill you!" the one on the boy said, "I'll fucking kill you for saying that!"_

_The two boys tried as desperately as they could to get around the clones, but to no avail. The clones looked at each other and nodded. They formed a few hand signs, ending with rat. "Shadow style!" they shouted in unison, "Striking shadow fang!"_

_Suddenly the air around the clones' arms darkened, one its left arm, the other, its right. The air suddenly grew darker as the clones shadows disappeared. The shadows engulfed the clones' hands, turning them into a claw like version. The shadows enlarged, making the claw about twice as big as the Clones' actual hands. They thrust out their hands, making the shadows thrust out themselves and catch the other boys in their tracks. By now, the 'leader' had been thourouly (sp?) beaten up, Kibou not even missing a beat or tiring out, "Alright! Alright! I take it back!" he yelled._

_Yet the girl didn't cease, that is until a hand grabbed her by the back of her dress and hoisted her off the older boy. Children scattered as Iruka set the girl down in the dirt. "Release them, Kibou" he commanded, gesturing to the other boys in the clones' grasp. _

_The clones disappeared without the young girl moving, her Shiakugan eyes still focused on the older boy, in the dirt. "Look at me," Iruka commanded again, staring at his daughter,_

_"He deserved it..." Kibou answered his unasked question. Yet ignored his command, "He called me and Uchiha-san's clans weak because they got killed and he called Uchiha-san weak because Itachi left him alive"_

_"That's no reason to beat him up," Iruka scolded, "You should've told me and then I would've handled it."_

_"They would call me a teacher's pet, or a mama's girl, he said not to expect any special treatment cause my clan was killed in front of me," The girl retorted, finally looking at Iruka, the Shiakugan still activated, "I never wanted any special treatment in the first place, I just wanted to tell that to everyone...I'm not weak...I don't need anyone's pity, I told you that also when I first met you Kaa-san...right?"_

_Iruka sighed and nodded, "I'll handle this Kibou-chan, but you are in serious trouble..."_

_"He attacked me first; it was self defense, right Uchiha-san?" Kibou asked, staring Sasuke in the eye with the Shiakugan. But Sasuke was on the ground, shaking in fear, his knees drawn up to his chin._

_"Uchiha-san?" Kibou asked, walking to the boy and sitting next to him, she tried to touch his shoulder, but he flinched away when she did._

_Her Shiakugan glare hardened, the veins becoming even more prominent as she looked at the other boy again. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and pulled him to her shoulder, where the tears began to fall. "You fucking dickface!" she yelled at him, "You made Uchiha-san cry!"_

_"Language, Kibou" Iruka reminded._

_The older boy rubbed his head and sat up, his head was bruised, his nose was broken and dripping blood, and he had two nice black eyes forming, "So what, that just proves he is as weak as I said," he smirked, seeming to forget that Iruka was right there, "I wouldn't cry if my whole family was killed, I'd say 'good riddance!'"_

_Kibou growled in a very feral way, clinging onto Sasuke more, who just continued to cry. She barred her teeth, the others gasped when they saw that her canines were enlarged, "You wouldn't be saying that if I killed them all in front of you!" she growled._

_Suddenly, a meek voice from the crowd that was left said, "I saw it all, he attacked Kibou first,"_

_Kibou looked in the direction of the voice to see a girl with short blue hair and violet eyes, she was looking at the dirt and fiddling with the bottom of her jacket. Kibou's Shiakugan faded as she looked at the girl with disbelief. Iruka sighed, "Alright, thank you Hinata-san, that was very helpful" _

_He turned to Kibou, "You are off the hook, but I don't want to see you fighting again...alright Kibou-chan?"_

_The silver head nodded, "And take care of Sasuke-san while I take care of this delinquent (sp?)" Iruka turned to the boy and dragged him along to inside the building, an irk mark forming on the back of his head._

_Kibou nodded again and looked at Sasuke, "It's ok Uchiha-san, "she shushed, rocking the crying boy's body slowly, "I'm here, I'll always be here for you."_

_The boy clutched onto her dress and dug his face more into her shoulder, starting to wail. The crowd stared at the scene, that is until Kibou glared at them, her Shiakugan activating again, "Buzz...Off" she threatened through her teeth._

_They scattered, and she looked back at Sasuke, cradling him as he wailed loudly, "shh...It's Uchiha-san, get it all out..."_

_Sasuke looked up at her with red tear-streaked cheeks, "Thank...you" he hiccuped,"a-and...You can call me....Sasuke..."_

_"Thank you Sasuke-kun...you can call me Kibou...getting called Inukawa-san makes me feel old!" The girl replied, sticking out her tongue._

_Sasuke hiccupped again and said, "M-me...too,"_

_Kibou smiled and hugged the boy, "Whenever I used to cry...my real Kaa-san would sing to me, and it always made me feel better...do you want me to sing to you?" she asked._

_The raven-haired boy nodded and hiccupped again. Kibou smiled and cleared her throat, hugging Sasuke's shoulders and singing in his ear._

_"Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream,_

_Sleep and remember, my last lullaby, _

_So I'll be with you, when you dream"_

_Kibou smiled as she heard even breathing from the Uchiha's mouth. He had fallen asleep. "I'll always be here for you Sasuke-kun" she whispered, and took the boy's hand linking her first two fingers with her own, "I promise,"_

"Thanks Kibou," Sasuke said smiling faintly at the memory.

Kibou smiled too, Sasuke only smiled like that when they were alone, "Is it almost time again? Is that why your nightmares are getting worse?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

The boy nodded, "Three days, "he replied, swinging his legs off the bed.

Kibou nodded, "I'll go with you to the shrine this year if you want, and Tou-san and Kaa-san aren't going to be back for five more days so I don't have to ask."

"I thought the mission was supposed to be over by tomorrow..." Sasuke said, turning to the girl.

Kibou sighed and rolled her eyes, "A messenger hawk came to me last night with a message that told me that they were going to be late."

Sasuke nodded and sighed too. Kibou had been staying with him for three days already because Iruka and Kakashi didn't trust her home alone for more than a day. Sasuke had the room in his house, so she was staying with him. That, and Kakashi and Iruka trusted him to keep an eye on the girl.

Kibou sighed and stood, "You want some breakfast?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded again, standing up. "Yeah"

Sasuke walked out his bedroom door in front of Kibou, unaware of the ominous figure that sat in the tree just outside of Sasuke's bedroom, "Otouto," It murmured.

The figure hopped out of the tree, but not before Kibou saw it out of the corner of her eye, "I hope you know what you're doing....Itachi-sama," she sighed as she walked out of the room behind Sasuke.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE:

Aniki: Older brother

Baka: VERY harsh form of 'Idiot', (Straight from the mouth of my Japanese teacher... Callister-sensei! ^w^)

Otouto: Younger brother

Tou-san: Children's version of Father

Kaa-san: Children's version of Mother

(The actual Japanese version of mother and father is 'Okaa-san and Otou-san', yet in Japan, children usually shorten it, it's like the difference between calling your parents 'Mother and Father' or 'Mom and Dad')

A/N: I know, many questions for me, like where is Kibou from? Why is Sasuke thinking about Itachi still? And most importantly…why did Kibou call Itachi 'sama'? And why did she not tell Sasuke she knew he was there? All these questions will be answered...eventually. Another warning, I won't be able to update that often cause I still have dial up and my mom doesn't like me going on FanFiction. Yet being the ninja that I am, I have a friend that lives really close to me and has Wifi. My computer has a wifi capability which means that I can piggy back off of hers which is AWESOME! So for update purposes, I will be writing my stories on word so I can write and write for you all till I drop. I hope you appreciate it. I have no beta though so I apologize for any mistakes. If you get confused on anything just email me and I'll explain it to you. My email is . And for future references, I only like Sasuke when he is in Yaoi. I made that email when I was still obsessed with Sasuke. I'm over that and moved on to Itachi-sama! *whispers and puts hand together* thank you! I actually hate him now with a fiery passion that consumes my soul for all eternity...So good thing this is a Yaoi! ^w^

Rose (aka: me): Interestingly LONG chapter...and it's only the first one!

Sasuke: What the hell was Itachi doing outside my window?!

Rose: uh...that's not important right now....

Kibou: yup, Sasuke-kun, don't worry, *puts arm on Roses' shoulder* Rose-chan and I got it all figured out!

Sasuke: * eyes widen* I don't like the sound of that...

Rose:*smirks* you shouldn't...

Kibou:...hey Rose-chan...You said that Kaa-san and Tou-san are gone for 5 more days...why five?

Rose:...no reason...

Kibou:*whispers loud enough for Sasuke to hear* are they playing naked leapfrog again?

Rose: *smiles* yup! ^w^

Sasuke: O.o...AHHH! My brain!

Rose/Kibou: lol

Rose: rate and review please so I can get on with the story and Sasuke can stop freaking out...and I'll explain the naked leap frog thing at a later date....thanks!

Kibou: Bye guys! *waves and smiles*


	2. Dream

Watashi wa anata no o aishite masu.....Otouto...

A/N: Hooray! Chapter 2 Holy crap! Chapter one was more than 7,000 words! I can only imagine how long the rest of the chapters will be! My spell checker is not working right now... =.= so I apologize for my spelling mistakes....I hope you can still understand it!

Pairing: ItachiXSasuke, and some other random pairings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my naruto stuff...and that's ALOT! Uber angst! Yet if I did...It would be rated M like this little baby for Yaoi goodness! The right to Naruto, its story and characters belongs to Kishimoto-sensei! The only other thing I own is my OC that I'm adding in cause she is awesome!

Warnings and other stuff: Rated M for Yaoi goodness...violence and language. Constructive critisism on my work is always appreciated...cause I know I'm not really that good at writing... flamers... you can all face my wrath if you do flame...I'll get Itachi-sama to find you. So don't waste your time, don't like, don't read...very simple!

A/N:The title means "I love you...little brother" in Japanese, plus every time I use Japanese that people may or may not understand I'm going to explain them at the bottom, and other things that I feel need to be explained ok? Talking in double quotes, thinking in single. Italics means...well as you could tell in Chapter one, dreams and flashbacks/memories. And for purposes of the story, everyone is three years older, so Sasuke was 10 when Itachi killed the clan. In my story, Sasuke: 15, Itachi: 21...well, enough rambling...onto the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Dream

Recap: Sasuke walked out his bedroom door in front of Kibou, unaware of the ominous figure that sat in the tree just outside of Sasuke's bedroom, "Otouto," It murmured.

The figure hopped out of the tree, but not before Kibou saw it out of the corner of her eye, "I hope you know what you're doing....Itachi-sama," she sighed as she walked out of the room behind Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...what do you want for breakfast, Sasuke-kun?" Kibou asked as she strode ahead of Sasuke, turning towards him with her hands clasped behind her back, continuing to walk down the hall.

'It's a wonder how this girl doesn't bump into things more' Sasuke sighed mentally,"Dunno" he replied as they headed towards the kitchen.

"How 'bout some onigiri and tomatoes?" the girl asked, smiling, "I know they're your favorite!"

Sasuke shrugged at the girl as he turned into the bathroom that was in the hall. He needed a shower, he felt gross from that sheen of cold sweat that had dried on his body from his nightmare "shower" he said as he closed the door.

Kibou nodded, "It'll be ready when you get out!" she smiled and continued

her way down the hall into the rather large kitchen of the Uchiha home. She stopped when she felt a familiar presence.

"You can come out now, Itachi-sama...I know you're here," she said quietly so Sasuke couldn't hear her. Not that he even could over the shower water, but she wanted to be sure.

The addressed man appeared, sitting at the end of the kitchen table, his legs crossed at the ankles, and his hands folded over each other. His right arm was completely out of the regulation Akatsuki cloak he was wearing, and he stared at Kibou with his infamous emotionless stare. The silver head said nothing for a moment, only sat down on the opposite end of the table. They both stared at each other for a moment until Kibou finally broke the silence, "Are you crazy?!" she whispered furiously, "Coming in the house while he is still here?! What were you thinking?!"

The elder Uchiha said nothing, just kept staring, "You are taking care of him well..." he simply stated, ignoring the girl's question entirely.

The girl sighed and put her chin in her hands, "Yeah...yeah...spare me Itachi-sama,"

Itachi let out a single chuckle that was barely there, to normal ears it sounded like an angry scoff, but to trained ears such as Kibou's, she knew he had laughed, "Are you sure this is good for him? Controlling his dreams and making him relive that day over and over?" she asked after a moment. No answer.

"I mean you should've seen him when he woke up..." she continued," He thought I was his Haha for crap's sake! You're making him crazy Itachi-sama!"

"It's for the best" The sharingan wielder retorted,

"Best my ass" Kibou huffed, looking in the direction of the bathroom, "You kissed him...didn't you" she asked, turning to look at him again after a few moments of silence.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered instantly, "You saw," he commented.

Kibou sighed and shook her head, chin still in hand, "He told me..." she jerked her head in the direction of the bathroom, "Told me that 'it wasn't like the other times Aniki has kissed me....'care to explain?"

Itachi only sighed quietly, "I kissed him before I left the village," he explained,Kibou sighed again, "Way to scar the kid more smart one, 'Let's kiss him after I kill the clan!'...yeah...THATS not gonna confuse the heck out of the kid or anything," she retorted, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"That was its purpose; I did not want him to forget me in either way..." Itachi's voice remained void of emotion, but Kibou had grown used to it.

"Yeah, well he sure hasn't..." Kibou sighed, standing up, "I don't think this is such a good idea, Itachi-sama, his attitude towards you hasn't changed a whole bunch,"

"What did you tell him when he thought you were our Okaa-san..." Itachi asked, keeping an eye on the girl as she began to prepare the breakfast she had promised Sasuke.

"Told him it was just a dream and to not worry about it, he was apparently still stuck in his younger self when he woke up, so I used a jutsu to clear his mind...He went back to his normal 'I'm a cold revenge bound batstard' attitude, end of story" the silver head replied, using time skipping jutsu to cook the rice in record time.

Itachi nodded and looked in the direction of the bathroom, "So, how was this 'not how Aniki usually kisses me...' kiss, Itachi-sama? Was it just a peck or did you make out with the poor boy?" Kibou asked, turning to the elder Uchiha while she formed the onigiri with her hands.

Itachi continued to stare at the bathroom, trying to steer his thoughts away from Sasuke naked and wet in the shower. He was so busy staring that he barely heard the girl's question, " C'mon, fess up! I wanna hear all the dirty details!" Kibou smiled, putting down the formed onigiri, picking up more rice and rolling it in her hands.

Itachi made that soft chuckle again, and turned to the girl, "Fan girl as always Kibou?" he asked, turning to her.

The girl smiled at the man, "Yup...when you live with two men who are sex crazed horn dogs and sleep in the room next to them you acquire a taste for it, " she replied, "I can't really get to sleep right without the moaning and the shouting....It's too weird,"

"Duly noted" Itachi said, "Whenever you come visit again I'll be sure to put you in a room near Deidara-san and Sasori-san, they're so loud I'm sure they could wake the dead..."

Kibou laughed at the man's interesting humor, " Thanks Itachi-sama, but I don't think I'll be able to visit soon, Kaa-san and Tou-san aren't gonna be home for five more days which means I still have to take over Kaa-san's teaching job,"

Itachi smirked, the one facial expression he would allow cross his features, "You...teaching? I pity the students' souls..."he asked, raising a black brow.

Kibou growled at the man, "... you being sarcastic is getting on my nerves, I was only supposed to teach for today but as I said, their mission is running late!"

Itachi only smirked wider, "Who do you think is responsible for their late return?" he asked.

Kibou gaped at the man as she set down the last onigiri, "You sneaky little bastard!" she commented, "You want me to stay with Sasuke...don't you!?"

Itachi's smirk fell as he stood, pulling his arm back into the cloak, "You need to be there to comfort him...that's your job, right...'Kaa-san'?" he asked, the smirk returning for a moment.

Kibou sighed/scowled, "Enough with the sarcasm!", Itachi only chuckled again.

" ....Yeah, yeah, sure, it's my 'job'...just don't break him TOO much Itachi-sama, I don't want to have to pick up the pieces," she commented, getting the tomatoes from the refrigerator.

Itachi nodded and looked at the girl, "Go to the shrine with him, and when you get there, use your Stun jutsu on him," he instructed, "I will be there, I do not wish to fight him this time, I only wish to talk...understand?"

Kibou nodded and saluted lazily, "Roger!" she commented getting out the plates and setting the table for two.

"I must take my leave now, Kibou, Sasuke is coming out soon and he cannot see me, let alone in this situation with you, it would be too great of a threat to our plan"

Kibou smiled, "Geez Itachi-sama you make it sound like we were doing something dirty!" she teased jokingly

Itachi only chuckled again and whispered to the girl right before he teleported away and right before Sasuke emerged from the shower, "You really should come visit us soon, Pein-sama has missed you and would be delighted to know of your return"

Kibou flushed a nice shade of crimson and tried to hit the man, but to no avail, he was already gone.

Sasuke exited the bathroom in a cascade of steam, a towel was around his waist and he was running another one through his hair, used to the girl seeing him this way, "Breakfast is ready," she called, her voice sounding a little weird in Sasuke's opinion. He shrugged and walked down the hall to his bedroom once again.

He entered his room and grabbed his usual wear, the towel fell from his waist. As he was about to pull on his boxers, Kibou opened his door, "Did you hear me? Breakfast is re-and your naked..." she stated, surprisingly not embarrassed. Sasuke on the other hand, flushed deeply and kicked at the door, slamming it in the girl's face. "DONT YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!?!" he shouted.

Kibou rubbed the bump on her forehead and sighed, "It's not like I haven't seen one before honey...My parents are both guys!"

"YOU SHOULD STILL KNOCK!" Sasuke yelled again, pulling on his boxers and his pants.

"Not like I haven't seen yours before either..." she muttered, picking dirt from her purple painted nails.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT OK!!!" Sasuke continued to yell despite the fact that the girl couldn't see him. Then again...you could never know with that Shiakugan of hers.

Kibou sighed contently. This was one of her favorite pastimes...embarrassing the hell out of the famous 'emotionless' Sasuke Uchiha. As she walked back down the hall to the kitchen she smiled and shouted, "I need to get to the academy, foods on the table...bye Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grumbled at the girl, he knew she was playing tricks with him and trying to embarrass him. Any other woman and it wouldn't work....but DAMN that girl was good! He sighed again as he pulled his blue shirt over his head. He was alone...he wouldn't tell anyone...but he hated to be alone. It left him to his thoughts, and his thoughts had taken a dangerous steer towards Itachi lately, which was never good. The raven-haired boy tied on his hitai-ate and exited his room.

He walked into the kitchen to see the onigiri and tomatoes in the table. Just as the Silver-haired girl had said. He sat and took a bite out of an onigiri, staring into space. It had been a while since he had seen his brother last...and it wasn't really under the best circumstances. Itachi had broken his arm from the fight, brushing off Sasuke's chidori like it was child's play. This angered Sasuke, and when he got out of the hospital he demanded that Kibou train him more. She had done what he asked, but 'there was only so much she could do,' she had explained one time.

Sasuke growled as he bit into the second onigiri, finished already with the first. He had no missions today considering Kakashi-sensei was off on a mission himself, and it angered Sasuke more to know that he wouldn't be back for five more days. Five more days of Kibou leaving him alone to take over Iruka's teaching job at the academy. He wasn't surprised when Kibou volunteered, I mean...she was a Chunnin and her 'Kaa-san' was the teacher of the class anyway.

Sasuke sighed as he bit into the tomato, savoring the flavor for a moment. Maybe he could visit Kibou at the academy to keep his mind occupied. That could work. He stood up, determined to get his mind off of Itachi and onto other things...like killing Itachi! He finished off the tomato and put the dishes in the sink, Kibou would do them later, and she always did. He shoved his hands out of his pockets and strolled out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kibou entered the academy, waving to teachers and students as she walked to the classroom. "Running late?, eh Kibou-_sensei...?" _a dark-haired man with a bandage on his nose said, "You're turning into Kakashi!"

Kibou only smiled, "At least I'm not as late as he always is...but yeah..I'm running a little late...see ya Kotetsu-san!" she said as she walked down the hall her back turned to where she was going.

The silver-haired girl entered the classroom of giggling, doodling, spacing out academy students. Kibou was teaching the academy's oldest students today, since the graduation of these students were conveniently only two weeks away. The class seemed calm enough, but Kibou knew better. She was the substitute, and the sub ALWAYS got picked on. She only smiled sweetly at the class and set her things down on the desk. She then turned to the blackboard and wrote her name on it, "Miss Kibou Inukawa" it read.

"Hello class! My name is Miss Inukawa and I'll be subbing for Iruka-sensei for the next five days, His mission was delayed, so I was asked to take over. I hope we get to know each other well in this time we have together."

The children were quiet for a moment, until a student raised their hand, "Yes?" Kibou asked, still putting on her nice act.

"You're too young to be a teacher! You look only a little older than us!" the student protested.

"That is true...I am only fifteen...but I assure you all that I am perfectly qualified to teach you, I am a Chunnin just like Iruka-sensei, who is also conveniently my adoptive father." she answered smiling.

Suddenly the smile was gone, "So those of you that were planning on tricking me out of today's lesson plan are out of luck...I have Iruka-sensei's lesson plans, so don't try to pull any crap with me!"

The students all gulped, this was no ordinary sub, she was tough, "So let us begin," she said, pulling out a manila folder with the lesson plans in it, "Says here that you all are supposed to be learning about what chakra is and how it is used in the shinobi lifestyle... is that correct?". She looked up to see nodding faces.

"Alright," Kibou said turning to the blackboard, "first I'm going to draw a diagram...then I'll explain it...alright?"

Suddenly out of the blue, a paper airplane launched from the classroom. It was aimed at Kibou's head. It sped towards its target, seeming like it would hit, only to be caught in the hands of the girl without her looking. She crunched it up, still looking at the board, she heard whispering and laughing coming from the right side of the room. As quick as lightning, Kibou turned and tossed a shuriken in that direction, landing right in between the hands of a very guilty looking boy with short light blonde hair and aqua eyes. The boy squeaked and pulled his hands close to his body, "You almost hit me!" he exclaimed.

Kibou glared at him with deadly force, "Next time...I won't miss," she commented, still in shuriken throwing mode, a dark aura forming around her, "I'm no ordinary Chunnin, I'm going to become a Jounin. The only reason I'm not one already is because the Jounin test hasn't come up yet...all of you understand?"

The class gulped and nodded, this DEFINATELY wasn't an ordinary sub...she was scary, too. The silver-haired chunnin smiled again and turned back to the board, getting out of her shuriken throwing pose, "Shall we continue?" she asked, a smile in her voice."If there are no more interruptions...that is...." she looked back at the class, the dark aura forming around her again.

The class gulped again and payed attention to Kibou drawing her diagram. When she finished she turned to show the class her diagram. It was a drawing of a person who was doing the "tiger" handsign. Inside his body was a yin yang sign with two words inside them. They said "body" and "mind." "Now, before we begin, can someone tell me basically what chakras are?" the Chunnin asked, placing her hands on the desk to lean on them.

A boy in the fron row raised his hand. He had chin length pink hair that gave Kibou deja vu. "Yes? she said.

"Chakra is the energies that a shinobi requires in order to preform ninjutsu" the boy answered.

Kibou shook her head, deja vu hitting her again, "Good...good....Whats your name?" she asked, rubbing her eyes for a moment.

"Sakuya Haruko," the boy obediently answered.

Kibou shook her head again, 'That is no coincidence, he's like the gender bended form of Sakura! geez!' she thought staring around.

As she did she realized...this entire class was like the gender bended form of her graduating class. The blonde haired boy she threw a shuriken at was like Ino. there was a raven haired girl in one corner. She had a cold glare fixed on whatever she was looking at. Kibou shivered, this class was giving her the heebie jeebies!

She sighed and shook her head, no need to worry about that now, she needed to teach these students. "Right, and these energies are: (1) Those of the body, drawn from each and everyone of the approximately 13 trillion cells that are believed to make up the human body...(2) Those of the mental and spiritual energy acquired over the course of much training and experience...Together, those two forms of energy are what make up the chakras" she said pointing to her diagram as she spoke.

"In effect," she continued, "All the arts and techniques if the shinobi are born of a combination of those two energies" she pointed to the ying yang sign in the middle of the diagram,"Brought forth from the body and the spirit-in what is called 'manipulating the chakras'-and focused in the mystic process known as 'weaving the signs'" she finished, poitining to the 'tiger' sign.

Suddenly a voice from the nearest window added, "Manipulation of the chakra...refers to summoning physical and mental energies and combining them within your own body. Depending on which technique you wish to employ, the amount of energy you'd need to absorb would vary...as would the makeup of elements you'd need to combine..."

Kibou smirked and put her hands on her hips, "I thought it was _my _job to teach the students Sasuke-kun" she looked at the figure in the window, who jumped into the classroom and strode to stand next to Kibou.

The raven head shrugged and smirked with his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to join in on the fun I guess,"

Kibou sighed and turned to the class, "I guess you all are having a special treat today, This is Sasuke Uchiha, he is my coleague and a good friend of mine" she said smiling, "And what he said was absolutely correct!"

Kibou looked at her class expectantly, only to see all the girls looking at Sasuke fondly, all except for the raven head in the corner, who only sneered and looked the other way. The chunnin sighed and glanced at Sasuke, who was sneering as well. She shook her head and grabbed the nearest heavy thing. It was a large Shinobi code of conducts book. She smiled and held it up above her head and dropped it. It made a very loud 'BAM!' noise, snapping the girls out of their stupor.

"If I may continue....Sasuke-kun? You have anything else to say?"

The Raven head shrugged and said nothing, "Anyway," Kibou continued, looking back at the now paying attention students. "Right now, probably none of you are using your chakras effectively!"

The class gasped and looked at their teacher, a serious look on her face, "no matter how great the amount of chakra you summon or manipulate....if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique....not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half...But you could blunder so badly the spell may not be realeased at all." she said, placing her hands on the desk to lean on them again."And because you end up squandering your energies, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight...but you also develop signifigant vulnerabilities." she ended, looking at the classroom. "I want to demostrate, We will all go outside and I'll show you the difference between correct chakra use...and incorrect chakra use"

She and Sasuke went out the door to the outside field, the class following warily. "Wanna help me Sasuke-kun?" the silver head asked, whispering in the Raven heads ear.

He nodded and stepped away from the chunnin. They were standing about twenty feet away from eachother. "Sasuke and I will spar, using correct chakra technique...I want all of you to stand back, this could get serious."

Sasuke smirked, Kibou always had a way of making sure no one got bored, even when they were in the accademy together, "You ready, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, carcking her knuckles and her neck.

"Don't hold back," the boy replied, getting into a fighting stance.

Kibou nodded and got into her position as well. "Only ninjutsu, Sasuke-kun," the chunnin said.

The raven nodded and made his first move, he weaved a total of six handsigns at a breakneck speed, ending in 'tiger'. "Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!"

He blew into his hand, causing a large fireball to energe and speed directly towards the Silver headed chunnin. The other students gasped and stared at kibou who only smirked. The ball of flames engulfed the girl; and when the dust and flames cleared, she was no where in sight. 'Art of substitution,' Sasuke thought, looking around.

All of a sudden a voice from above everyone yelled, "Shadow style! Kage Furukizu!"

Sasuke looked up just in time to see a large black blast head straight for him. Luckily, he jumped out of the way in time. Kibou landed on the ground and immediatley used another jutsu, "Movement!" she yelled, and Sasuke froze.

This was another example of Kibou's Stun Jutsu, but now, due to intense training over time. Kibou no longer had to use hand signs to execute this Jutsu. It was activated by words. Also, through much training, Kibou had gained the ability of 'freezing' seven of the senses, including movement, sight, hearing, taste, touch, speech and last but not least the chakra sense. All these could be executed with words alone.

Kibou smirked and strode towards Sasuke, holding a kunai to his throat, "I win, Sasuke-kun" she said. She then turned to the class, "Now those four jutsu's were an example of manipulating chakra and using it correctly,"

She released Sasuke, who smirked, Kibou....strong as always. "Now I want to show you the improper use of chakra control" she said, scanning the crowd of students for her next victim.

There, in the middle of the crowd was a girl with long blonde hair in pig taiks, with sparkling blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks. This made Kibou smirk, the gender bended form of Naruto...perfect. "You, the blonde girl with the whisker marks...what's your name?" the chunnin sub asked, returning her kunai to its pouch.

The blonde girl gulped slightly and answered, "Naruko Ruzumaki.....Inukawa-sensei"

Bingo, "Would you come here and preform the clone jutsu for me?" Kibou asked.

The blonde gulped and nodded. Of course this teacher had to call her out to demonstrate her worst technique....but to demostrate how _not_to manipulate chakra. Its like this girl already knew knew she sucked at this or something. She quickly walked and stood infront of Kibou, Sasuke, and the rest of the class, and made the handsign, "Three clones please," Kibou said, looking at the accademy girl.

Said girl nodded and sighed mentally, 'heres goes nothing' she thought, building up enough chakra to preform the jutsu. "Clone jutsu!" she said.

There was a poof of smoke. There lay a single clone of Naruko....and a very sickly one at that, she was lying on the groud, very pale and groaning. Naruko sweatdropped and looked up. "Now do you know the reason why your jutsu did not work correctly?" Kibou asked the girl with arms crossed, as the sickly clone dissappeared.

Naruko's head drooped as she shook her head. This made Kibou smile. She knelt down to the girl and pat her head slighty,"Lets say it takes 30% of your chakra to make three clones" Kibou said, looking at the girl.

"In your case of chakra manipulation, you build up too much chakra, so you end up producing 50% instead of the required 30%" the chunnin explained, " And furthermore, your chakra control for initiating techniques through signs is so poor that you can only use 10% instead of the necessary 30%.... so you end up with only 50% left in your chalra reserve, waste 40% and barely create a single clone! This is wht the jutsu didn't work how you wanted it to....Well that was a slightly exaggerated way to put it but, Naruko-san, you produce too much chakra and thus expend too much energy...and your technique initiation is also unstable" Kibou finished with a serious face.

Naruko looked at her wide eyed." How did you figure all that out just by seeing me do that technique once?" she asked in awe.

Kibou smiled again and closed her eyes, "I'm training to become a Jounin" she said, eyes still closed, "But...I also used these while watching you,"

Kibou opened her eyes, the Shiakugan activated once again, causing all of the students to gasp and stare. It also caused Naruko to stumble backwards in fear. "Don't ask me what these are...thats not important..." the chunnin said, "But what is important is what I told you, Naruko-san".

The blonde nodded, and the sliver headed girl stood, "That goes for the rest of you, remember what I've told you today and you're chakra manipulation and control will grow, but it will take time."

Kibou glanced at her watch, "Wow! Is it that time already?!" she smiled, deactivating her shiakugan, "Today's lesson is over, you are all dismissed!"

Suddenly students scattered everywhere. Running back into the builging to grab their things. Sasuke smirked at the girl who just watched all the younger students. "I would've never taken you for one to actually _teach_ the students." he said, walking away from the girl.

"Oh thanks" the silver haired chunnin replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She followed the raven head, her hands clasped behind her back, "So why did you come to the lesson?" she asked after a moment, turning to look at the Uchiha, who continued to look straight ahead.

"I just needed to be around people...if I'm alone for too long....I start thinking too much, and it replays in my head over and over again."

Kibou frowned and stopped. Sasuke turned to the girl with a confused expression on his face. She stood for a moment, looking into the trees. "I'm sorry," she said, still not looking at the boy, "I shouldn't left you alone, you needed me and I left you,"

Sasuke only chuckled slightly, "You make it sound like its your fault that I have these reoccuring nightmares...you have nothing to do with it, c'mon...lets go get some lunch ai Ichiraku...I'll buy"

Kibou looked at him, 'If only you knew the truth, Sasuke-kun.....then you'd never be this kind to me...'. She then put on a fake smile and ran to catch up with the Uchiha, 'I just hope Itachi-sama can change your mind and make those nightmares dissappear...for good.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes watched as the fight scene unfolded. The raven headed boy on the ground dodged the shadow blast. "Itachi-san, why are we watching him fight Kibou? Its not like he's ever going to beat her...she was trained by you after all," a blue shark looking man said. He was wearing the same cloak at the older Uchiha.

The said Uchiha said nothing, only continued to watch as his Silver headed disciple engaged her Stun Jutsu to win the 'battle' against his younger brother. The shark man sighed and adjusted his large sword on his back. "Told you" he commented.

Itachi continued to stay silent, "What is this weird fasination you have with your brother all of a sudden, Itachi-san?" the Uchiha's partner asked, raising a brow.

Suddenly, Itachi stood as the younger Uchiha and Kibou began to walk away. Said Chunnin girl looked up in the exact tree the two were hiding in. She nodded slightly and continued to walk, "What does _that_mean, Itachi-san?" The blue skinned Akatsuki member asked, looking at his partner and then to the retreating figures on the ground.

"It means the stimulation I have been exposing Sasuke to...has begun to effect him in the way that I desire," Itachi replied, turning to jump out of the tree, "Kisame....come....we are retreating for now. We must report back to Pein-sama with Kibou's progress anyway...."

Kisame smirked and nodded. He glanced back at the girl and his smirk widened, "Right, I find myself forgetting that that girl is the vessel for the Juubi Ookami....when are we gonna have her join the Akatsuki already?" he asked

Itachi said nothing for a moment, only glanced back at his partner,"She...along with Sasuke, will be joining us soon enough...now let us go, Kisame."

Kisame nodded and glanced once again at the two walking away, "Yeah....right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice from behind the two walking yelled. Kibou sand Sasuke turned, both of them scowling, it was Sakura.

The pink haired girl caught up with the two, "Hi Sasuke-kun...where are you going?" she asked, a blush on her face.

'What am I?' Kibou asked in her mind an irk mark forming on the back of her head, 'chopped liver?!'

Kibou cleared her throat, "I'm going with _KIbou_to get some ramen at Ichiraku..." the Uchiha replied coldly, stuffing his hands more into his pockets.

"That sounds great! I'll come too!" the annoying fangirl said smiling and taking Sasuke's arm.

Kibou growled slightly and cleared her throat, only alot louder this time, "Oh..." Sakura said, looking at the Chunnin, "How long have you been here, Kibou?" she asked obliviously.

Kibou growled, "Nevermind," she mumbled, frowning.

"Kibou-chan!" Another loud voice yelled from behind the three.

This made Kibou smile, she knew that voice "Hi Naruto-kun!" she yelled, turning to the blonde boy, waving.

The blonde haired boy smiled and stopped in front of the girl, "How are you Kibou-chan?" he asked, completly ignoring the other two.

"I'm great Naruto-kun!" the chunnin answered, "I was just going to get some ramen at Ichiraku with Sasuke-kun...then Sakura decided to show up and apparently join us and ignore me completely cause she so freakin obsessed with Sasuke-kun to even notice what's going on around her."

The pink haired girl only scowled and grabbed onto Sasuke tighter, who frowned and pulled away. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Ramen...what do you think?" was the cold reply.

"You wanna come with us Naruto-kun?" the chunnin asked.

The blonde nodded excitedly and walked next to Kibou. Sakura growled at her, while latching onto Sasuke once again. Kibou smirked and did the same to Naruto, causing the young blonde to blush profusely. Sasuke only scowled and wrentched his arm out of Sakura's grasp once again. This made Kibou's smirk widen. "Sasuke-kun...Naruto-kun....wanna race to Ichiraku? Loser pays for lunch?"

Both of the boys looked at Kibou and then at eachother. They both smirked, nodded and got in racing position. Kibou just smiled, she wasn't going to have to pay for the ramen either way. "We're racing for speed, but you're not allowed to use buildings or teleportation jutsu's to your advantage, if you do then you will have to pay anyway! Alright! Lets get ready!" Kibou explained, getting into a racing position. Boy...she was sure glad that she was in such a rush to get to the accademy this morning that she forgot to put on her leg and arm weights. Yes Kibou had been sucked into the world of Gai-sensei and Lee, she used weights just like them...but they were a 'little' heavier...as in 'HOLY CRAP HOW DO YOU EVEN MOVE LET ALONE RUN AND FIGHT WITH THOSE ON?!!!' kinda way.

Anyway, Sakura suddenly huffed and said, "Why am I not in the competition?"

Kibou turned to her and raised a brow, "You really think you could keep up with us...pinky?"

Sakura's face flushed with anger, "I could run circles around you, Kibou Inukawa!"

Kibou inwardly smirked, 'me senses a bet coming on....' she thought, "Alright...if you think you're so fast, then lets make a bet...If i beat you, you have to stay away from Sasuke for a week, that means no touching, no talking, zip!.... and If you do, you have to...go on a date with Lee-san, with no complaints whatsoever" the chunnin explained letting out an audilbe 'pop' at the end of 'zip', "and thats just if I beat you....If I beat all of you, the loser not only has to buy the others ramen, but you Sakura....have to....."

Kibou sat in thought for a moment, then smiled evilly, "...Kiss every Gennin boy in our graduating class for thirty seconds, that encludes Gai-sensei's team too...just for added fun...all except Sasuke...."

"And if I win?" Sakura sneered, crossing her arms in annoyance,

"Make your own stakes," Kibou replied getting back into posistion and turning away from the girl, "And will ya hurry up? I want to actually get to Ichiraku by nightfall thanks..." the chunnin added, turning back to her pink haired teamate.

"If I beat you...you can't swear for an entire week, and If you do, you have to walk around as a man, one day for each swear word" Sakura answered, smirking at her own cleverness. "And If I beat you all...."

'Highly unlikely _that'll_happen,' Kibou stifled a laugh at the voice in her head, 'SHH Juubi....' she giggled mentally,

'Why?' the demoness asked, 'Its not like she can hear me,'

Kibou nodded mentally, "Kibou...you have to kiss all the Gennin girls in our graduating class including Gai-sensei's team....as a man for thirty seconds...discluding me of course," Sakura said, looking triumphant at the cleverness of her stakes.

Kibou nodded, "Alright, deal...lets go grandma...I don't have all day!"

Sakura smirked and got into position, oh so sure that she was going to win.....but little did she know , Kibou had a surprise for all of them

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven stood outside of the Ichiraku ramen bar. (A/N: did I forget to mention that Kibou is in Team seven? ....whooops...well she is....) Three completely out of breath, and one certain silver headed chunnin looking very smug. "How...the...heck...did you...beat all...of us...Kibou-chan?" Naruto gasped between pants, looking at the girl with admiring eyes.

Kibou shrugged "I just ran is all."

Sakura on the other hand was fuming with rage. She had no idea Kibou was that fast of a runner. She had beaten them all to Ichiraku, with time to spare no less, and didn't even look the least bit tired. Sakura scowled mentally, "You...cheater!" she gasped and panted. "You never told us that you could run that fast!"

Kibou shrugged again and smirked, "None of you ever asked...so its not cheating...plus Sakura...you lost our bet, you have to leave Sasuke alone, pay for our Ramen, and kiss all the Gennin in our graduating class!"

The pink haired gennin's eyes nearly fell out of her head, "What?!"

Kibou's smirk just widened, "That was the bet Sakura....The loser of the race has to buy the ramen....that was you, If I beat you...you had to leave Sasuke-kun alone...I beat you....and If I beat everyone, which I did...you have to kiss the boys, we made a deal!"

Sasuke and Naruto just nodded, both glad that Kibou had won. Someone needed to teach that pink headed bitch some respect and manners. They didn't really care that much that they didn't win...ok...so Naruto was a bit miffed that Sasuke had beat him. "Just barely!" he had declared when Sasuke pointed that fact out.

"So lets eat our Ramen!" Kibou smiled, then looked at Sakura, and evil glint in her maroon eyes, "I hope that you have a lot of money with you...cause I think Naruto and I built up quite a hunger with that race!"

As the chunnin girl and the gennin boys entered the Ramen shop, their pink haired teammate only sighed dejectedly, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet." she mumbled, entering the ramen bar last.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE

Kage: Shadow

Furukizu: Scar

Juubi: Ten Tails

Ookami: Wolf

If there was anything else I forgot I apologize now...

Rose: Chapter 2 is finished! So more questions for me I'm sure. If you want to know anything personally just ask me!

Kibou: Yay! Sakura you lost the race! BURN!

Inner Sakura: I'll kill you! CHA!

Juubi: *growls while evil aura surrounds form* get near us and I'll kill you in the most painful way I can possibly think of! *Turns to wolf form*

Sakura: *shrinks to chibi size* O.o ....y-yes ma'm

Rose: Yay! Go Juubi! Well thats it for chapter two! stay tuned for chapter 3....but It may not be for a while cause my mom doesn't let me take my laptop places...I sneak it out....So whenever I get the chance to update I will. Please blame my mom for all late updates...she is a bitch and worried that I will fuck up my laptop somehow......Hey I may be clumsy but I'm not that bad!

Kibou: You're really clutzy otherwise though....

Rose: True... Well Bye everyone!

Sasuke:.....goodbye.....


	3. Important notice

I apologize to all of my faithful readers who have been waiting for months for me to update on my stories. I have a very logical reason. My laptop with ALL of my fanfics including this one were on it. and I can do nothing about it until it is fixed. I apologize fo that and I'm really mad that I'm so behind. But when I return from this small 'Vacation' I will type like a madman, not sleep for weeks, just to make you all Happy. I apologize again for the inconvenience and again if my computer doesn't get fixed soon. Thank you all for putting up with me. *bows* ^w^ 


End file.
